


A Sacrifice of Many

by Iurien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iurien/pseuds/Iurien
Summary: In Hell, there lies an area known as the Badlands, full of ash and broken bones. In the middle sits a facility known for medical experimentation and an enslaved race of Fox demons- Another, even smaller group are known as Sacrificial Mothers, tasked with creating enough children for the next generation to work the facility as intended. Burdened by the physical toll, they don’t live long...This is a peek into one such Mother’s quick ending.
Kudos: 1





	A Sacrifice of Many

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not mentioned, but the Mother’s name is Pepper.

In the middle of the night, many foxes slept in the sterile facility that nestled itself in the Badlands of Hell. If it was soundly or not was an entirely different story...and it often depended on their age, experience within the confines of operation rooms lending to more nightmares than dreams. Tonight, a few of the Mothers were finally finding rest, though those who kept themselves awake...

“Mother, please, get back to bed!” A young girl whisper-shouted, urging a much older one to return to the medical cot she’d just gotten up from. She looked at the young ‘nurse’ unimpressed.

“I want to see my children. It’ll just be a few minutes...” She weakly protested, already sitting back down heavily. She was weak, and  _ thin _ , eyes sunken and cheeks hollow. The nurse looked on in pity. She would be one of them someday soon.

“If it would help you rest, I can bring one over. But not for the night- Only a little while.” The nurse offered, already making way to the nursery adjacently attached to the large communal bedroom. She came out quickly, a bundle of white fabric and fur in her arms. She cradled them expertly- The young fox was a natural already.

“ _ Please- _ ” The older woman nearly cried, reaching out for the bundle, and eagerly latched on as soon as they were held within range.

The nurse stepped back slowly, well within reaction distance if the elder’s arms gave out. She’s seen it happen dozens of times before. 

The Mother gazed at the newborn softly, tears pricking her eyes. She rocked them gently, taking a tiny paw between two fingers of her own. The bundle of ‘joy’ was still asleep, barely jostled in the transition between cradle, arms, and arms again. 

_ “My little bundle bo, _

_ This world may haunt you so, _

_ But promise me you’ll grow.” _

The song started out barely a whisper- It was hard to talk with a jaw wired shut, but it was possible. She had to keep quiet anyway, other Mother’s slept nearby.

_ “Hundredth child of mine, _

_ I’ll make sure you’re fine, _

_ Care till the end of time.” _

The nurse sighed inaudibly, touched by the scene but ultimately thoroughly saddened by it. This Mother would never see half her children grow up. Not when they lived so much shorter than everyone else did. It’s not like they had immortality here...Something would be their demise, whether it was the Sacrifices they had to make, or the experiments they made them for. 

_ ”Fluffy fair maiden, _

_ Strong mindful husband, _

_ Stay hand in hand.” _

Her baby was mostly white in color, a feature of her mate’s doing, no doubt. The Mother was a cream, and barely held any markings, while this child was white and had many gray and brown additions. The brown must have been from some other generation long since dead- Not many of the foxes had brown anymore. In any case, the Mother wished the father was here to see them, to hold this one with her- But he was off working a 20-hour shift for her. For  _ them _ .

_ ”He’ll work to the bone, _

_ To ensure he comes home, _

_ So that we are not alone.” _

The song was louder now, more powerful and heartful. A few tears slipped past drooping eyelids, still staring, admiring the fruits of her effort. The nurse let the song continue, sitting on an empty cot nearby.

_ ”Hush, baby bo peep, _

_ Steadfastly asleep, _

_ Do not hear me weep.” _

The Mother’s arms began to sag, just as the nurse predicted they would. Springing into action, she caught the babe gently as possible, hearing the last dregs of the Mother’s song as she slipped into unconsciousness. She still kept gaze on the bundle, now stirring from the noise and the jostling.

_ ”I will live on through, _

_ Adore you all too, _

_ For I love you.” _

The nurse cradled them, standing in the middle of the room, sighing eventually. Looking between mother and child, she decided that was enough for tonight, and walked to place them back in their crib.

She’d have to give them a name, later, if the Mother didn’t.

_ Or...Couldn’t. _


End file.
